Sherry (Comic Series)
Sherry is a character first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of the numerous wives of Negan, and also a member of The Saviors. It is revealed in Issue 108 that Sherry is the wife of Dwight. During the two-year timeskip after Negan's fall, Sherry leaves Dwight for Rick and later, him for Negan. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sherry's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that Sherry was married to Dwight. Post-Apocalypse What Comes After Hardly anything is known about Sherry, it is unknown how she met up with The Saviors. She agrees to become one of Negan's wives, thinking that it would make life easier for herself and her husband, Dwight. However, she underestimated how much she would miss him after the separation, causing Dwight to sustain his facial wound from the iron. She is a friend of Amber, and tries to help her as Negan is mad at Amber. She is seen also in the area where Mark is being tortured. She attempts to talk to Dwight, but, is angrily rebuffed by him. Life and Death Sherry is mentioned by Dwight, who he reveals is with another man, and is happier with him. She is also seen talking to Mark about his theory that Amber has gone off with a different man. The Whisperer War Negan teases Dwight, revealing Sherry was always an opportunist. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sherry has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Dwight Dwight is Sherry's husband. When Mark is getting burned on his face by a heated iron for having sex with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen staring at each other longingly, implying the same situation happened to them as the right side of Dwight's face is also burnt. Dwight tells Amber to not make her feelings for Mark obvious, because it can be used against her, and angrily rebuffs Sherry for trying to speak with him. It is later revealed that Dwight indeed had his face burnt by Negan, for seeing Sherry when it was forbidden. During Volume 24, Rick asks Dwight about Sherry. He calmly explains that she "found a nice guy", someone who "has more face than he has", and is happier with him. Nevertheless, he adds that they're in good terms with each other. Negan Sherry is one of Negan's several wives, though at some point she cheated on him with her husband, Dwight. Amber Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's set of wives. Sherry also comforted Amber when Negan ridiculed her for cheating on him with Mark. Laura Sherry has not yet been seeing interacting with Laura, however it is known that Laura has zero respect for Sherry; Laura view Sherry as selfish for choose to be with Negan to be lazy and pampered over Dwight. Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 105 *Issue 106 *Issue 108 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 (No Lines) Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 144 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 150 (No Lines) Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 158 Trivia *Sherry is the first woman who Negan took as his wife, as stated by Dwight in Issue 108. *In Issue 149, Sherry is erroneously referred to as Diane by Dwight and Laura. ru:Шерри Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Alive